Baby Philip
by Betty's a little crazy22
Summary: After Eliza has Philip, he is introduced to the family, with a surprise visitor.


**Ok, because I'm a bad author and have zero self control, I'm not writing the story I should be, instead, I got this idea and it was too cute to ignore!**

**This is a modern AU. One shot. I'm not going to try to do three multi-chapter stories at once, two is enough.**

* * *

"Congratulations Mrs. Hamilton!" The doctor exclaimed. "Its a boy!" He handed the newborn to the nurse who wrapped a towel around the crying, squirming, child.

"Here you are," She said handing Eliza her first baby. "Such a cute thing he is!"

"Thank you," Eliza smiled, still panting. "You are such a fighter!" She teased, still finding it hard to breathe normally after fourteen long hours of labor.

"Mr. Hamilton, you have a healthy little boy," The nurse called as Alexander ran into the room.

"Eliza-" He stopped when he saw his son's face. He looked like his heart had just melted.

"My mom was right," Eliza breathed. "You never know love until your child is placed in your arms!" She cooed finally getting the baby to stop crying.

"Mr. Hamilton, we are going to have to take him soon, would you like to hold him?" The nurse asked, taking him from Eliza.

Alexander looked petrified.

"Go on, you won't hurt him, the nurse will help you," Eliza chuckled, trying to truly relax for the first time in nine months.

Alexander sat in a chair beside Eliza and held his son just as the nurse instructed.

Eliza looked at her husband in awe. She to motioned the nurse for her phone. Once she had it, she subtly took a picture of her husband and her son.

Alexander had a pernimate smile on his face and a look of pride in his teary eyes. "Eliza," He said again. "Have you chosen a name?"

"I am leaning towards Philip Alexander." She said softly.

Alexander looked up at Eliza. "Philip, after your father of course, but, Alexander? For me?"

Eliza laughed. "No, for our neighbor."

Alexander looked convinced and hurt.

"Of course after you, silly!" She watched as Philip snuggled into his father's shirt.

Alexander made a noise that Eliza didn't know humans could. It sounded of something of pride and compassion. Something that made Eliza know he was determined to be the father he never had. She let a tear of her own fall.

"Mr. Hamilton, we need to take him for testing now." the Nurse held her arms out, waiting for Philip to be handed to her.

Alexander clung to his son protectively.

The Nurse laughed. "We are just going to make sure he's healthy and breathing properly, make sure he developed without imperfection." She said beginning to take Philip herself.

"But-!"

"Alexander, giver Philip to her," Eliza said gently.

"Perfect!" The Nurse said taking Philip and placing him into a crib on wheels. "You decided on a name?"

Eliza looked at Alexander who nodded, his smile refusing to fade.

"Yes, Philip Alexander," Eliza said taking her husband's hand.

"Wonderful," She said writing it on documents and on the crib. "If all is well, he should be back to you within the next hour."

"Thank you," Eliza smiled.

* * *

"Sh sh sh!" Alexander let Eliza's family in. "She's been sleeping for an hour, I don't want to wake her just yet."

Angelica, Peggy, and Mr. and Mrs. Schuyler filed in quietly.

"How long was she in labor?" Angelica asked.

"It had to have been about fourteen hours in total, it felt like centuries" Alexander whispered his reply.

"Poor thing," Mrs. Schuyler sighed, sitting next to her daughter.

"How long will they have the baby?" Peggy asked.

"About another ten minutes," Alexander said watching Mrs. Schuyler pull the sweaty chocolate locks out of her daughters face.

"Here, we brought these for her," Mr. Schuyler handed him a box of chocolates and a card.

"Thank you, I'm sure she will love these," Alexander said examining the boxes contents and setting them down on the counter.

The group sat and quietly talked before Angelica asked the baby's name.

"Oh, Eliza wanted Philip Alexander," Alexander smiled, looking at the door constantly, wanting to see his son again.

"Philip Alexander," Peggy repeated.

Mr. Schuyler smiled.

"What a cute name! Philip Alexander!" Mrs. Schuyler exclaimed.

Just then the Nurse returned with Philip, everyone surrounding him, waking him, his eyes still remained closed.

The room was filled with squeals from the women.

Okay fine, squeals from Peggy.

"Hush now!" Mr. Schuyler cried. "Don't wake your sister!"

"It's alright, Papa," Eliza yawned.

"Eliza!" Angelica cried running to embrace her sister.

"Angelica!" Eliza giggled.

"The Schuyler Sisters," Mr. Schuyler smiled.

Peggy quietly scoffed

Mrs. Schuyler had now picked up Philip and tried to keep him quiet.

"Eliza, he is so precious!" Mrs. Schuyler called.

"Thank you, Mom." She said.

"May I see him?" Angelica asked, breaking her embrace with her sister.

"Of course!" Eliza called, watching as Mrs. Schuyler handed him off.

Philip snuggled right into Angelica, making quiet babbling noises.

"Aww!" Peggy cooed standing next to her sister.

"Eliza, Alexander said you were in labor for fourteen hours?!" Mrs. Schyler asked.

"Yes, it was rather uncomfortable." Eliza smiled tiredly.

"Let us let you and Philip get some rest," Mr. Schuyler offered. "We can walk the halls, there is someone else who will be joining us soon who we must meet at the door."

"Who?" Eliza asked.

"You'll see," Mr. Schyler winked at Alexander.

"Here, give me Philip," Eliza said to Angelica.

Angelica handed him to Eliza and they all watched as he opened his eyes for the first time.

Everyone gasped and gathered around the new mother and child to catch a glimpse of his blue eyes.

"Alexander he has your eyes!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Yes, and he has your smile," He pointed out.

"Yes, the same one I get from my Dad," Eliza smiled.

"Everyone, let's leave Eliza to rest." Mr. Schuyler called, turning to leave.

"Uh! No! Not before you hold your grandson and we get a picture!" Eliza motioned to the nurse and handed her her phone.

"Everyone behind the bed," Eliza said making room for Alexander to sit.

With the new parents on the bed holding their son, Eliza's family stood behind.

"Thank you," She said taking her phone back. "Papa, here," Eliza held out her son to her father.

"Hello little guy!" Mr. Schuyler cooed making his namesake laugh.

There was a knock at the door. Alexander went to open it.

Everyone turned to see the new arrival.

"I told you to meet us at the door!" Mr. Schuyler hissed.

"I know, I'm sorry." the man apologized, "I let my patience get the better of me,"

"J-James?" Alexander asked in disbelief.

"Alexander!" James cried throwing his arms around his brother.

"What are you doing here?!" Alexander asked breaking the embrace.

"Dearest, who is that?" Eliza asked taking Philip from her father and handing him to a nearly exploding Peggy.

"Alex! No one ever told me you had such a beautiful wife!" James exclaimed.

"Eliza," Alexander lead James over to a confused Eliza, "This is my brother, James,"

"How wonderful it is to meet you! Alexander never thought he'd see you again!" Eliza smiled. "Papa, did you do this?"

"What? Of course not!" Mr. Schuyler said.

Eliza cocked an eyebrow in suspension.

"Peggy, give Philip to James would you?" Alexander asked.

"Support the head," Peggy warned giving Philip up.

"Philip what?" James asked.

"Alexander, Philip Alexander Hamilton," Alexander smiled.

"You two have such a beautiful son!" He exclaimed, shifting awkwardly.

Alexander laughed, "you look uncomfortable holding him,"

James nodded and gave him up. Alexander once again held his son.

* * *

Once everyone had left, Alexander turned to Eliza.

"Are you going to be alright here?" He asked.

"It's not like I have much choice," Eliza sighed sadly.

"Don't act that way," Alexander bent down beside the bed. "I have work off again tomorrow, what time do you want me here?"

"Anytime before nine, would you bring me something to eat? The food here is like plastic!" Eliza gagged.

Alexander laughed. "Yes, of course, text me what you want." He kissed the crown of her head as he stood.

"Would you bring me Philip?" Eliza asked.

Alexander handed her their son, but not before he kissed his head goodbye.

"Goodbye my love," Alexander said giving his wife a proper kiss goodbye. "Call me if you need anything, or if he does,"

"Of course, goodnight Alexander," Eliza waved.

"Goodnight, love."

* * *

**Ok, two things I really need to discuss.**

**The "crib on wheels". I forgot what its called. You do know what i mean right? It's like a cabinet looking thing, but on top is a transparent plastic box. Kinda like a storage bin, but there's no lid. They use it in hospitals (No duh), American hospitals at least. Do you get it now? No? Ok. If anything that probably made you more confused. **

**And James. I've read some stories where Alex hates James, with a burning passion, and others where he's kinda on ok terms with him. I wanted someone new, so it wasn't just Eliza's family, so there ya go! ALEX HAS A BROTHER! (Which he did irl, if you didn't know)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. I do encourage reviews, so, I'm watching for those!**

**-Bettyslilcrazy22**


End file.
